


Forgiveness

by bianccalove



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: BDSM, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Sex, Sex, assassins creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianccalove/pseuds/bianccalove
Summary: Altair and Malik are on a mission to destroy a fascist rulers regime, but they are human, and must take cover before a sand storm gets them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely for my lovely friend, JOanDark on tumblr.

                          Malik grimaces and mutters, he should have never let Altair talk him into this. Why couldn’t they have just waited, he had told him there was a storm coming. But he promised that they would arrive in the city before it started. Today was the first day of their mission to assassinate a Fascist man in power, his regime had wiped countless people out. And had made so many people lose money, as well as homes. Families were dying, and they knew they must stop this before it continues. Altair’s huffing is what takes him out of his thoughts, he looks at his face and sees sweat pouring from his face. He did not think it would be this bad, but even he himself was exerted from the continuous walking. In the burning sun, his body had started to crave the sandy filled wind that had begun to stir. A few meters into the distance, he spotted a cave, and hopefully it wasn’t a mirage. He didn’t think they could make it that long without rest. Altair grabbed for his skin of water and gulped it down, not even thinking that he should save some for later. Malik was glad he had brought extra, for he was afraid this would happen. Malik sighs, “There is a cave about 6 meters ahead, do you think you can last that long Altair?” Altair turns to him, and frowns, “Of course I can, I could do this for hours.” Malik knew he was faking, he had not missed the relieved face he made.  
                                                 Malik resituated his weapons, and pulled his hood over his head to hide his face from the blazing sun. He imagined he would be charcoal after they were through with this mission. They walked in silence after that, and finally came upon the cave, it was not a mirage to his discovery. He smirked following Altair in, they settled in after about 15 feet, the storm would last for hours if not days. He sat his weapons in the corner, and takes his makeshift duffle, unpacking it. He takes out one large wineskin, and a loaf of bread and cheese that are wrapped to preserve them, as well as a tightly rolled blanket, and turns to put them down when he sees Altair. He is stripping off his outer robe, and the muscled skin of his hip bone shows. His back is too him, but his cock twitches, he continues watching, and licks his lips as Altair turns around to face him. He smirks, and knows Malik is watching, he enjoyed teasing him. He looks at the lean tan skin on his chest, his eyes moving from Adams apple, to the V between his hips. He longs to run his fingers through that thick dark hair, to nip and play with his hard cock, the pre-cum softly rising from the man’s dick.  
                                                         Malik crosses the distance in less than a second, and Grasps Altair’s head in his hands roughly, kissing him hard. Their lips crushing together, almost biting their own tongues from the force. Altair lets out a loud groan as Malik’s hand moves over his bare skin. A pure lust overtakes Altair’s deep brown eyes, and taking precaution not too rip his clothes, gently rips them off Malik, sliding off his own trousers and boots as well. Malik pushes him to the ground, and rakes his nails down his partner’s stomach, leaving bloody scratches in his wake. Altair grabs Malik’s ass and starts to play with his balls, and Malik lets out a long low moan. Malik straddles him, and their tongues meet, tasting each other, their growing cocks rubbing against each other. The cave is filled with loud moans, as the room heats up. Malik takes Altair by the throat, peeling his face away from the others. And pushes his head against the rock, looking deep into his eyes, as if telling him to stay.  
Malik stands, and digs in his duffel for rope, he takes It out and watches it unravel, standing over Altair’s body. He growls, “On your knees facing the wall,” all he sees is Altair’s cock harden, as he gets onto his knees facing the wall. Malik takes more time than usual people, seeing as he only has one arm, to tie Altair’s hands above his head. He lets him kneel, as he uses a rock embedded in the side of the cave, to tie Altair’s hands to it. He steps back, enjoying his handiwork, the man was tied, and at his mercy. Sauntering to him, he kisses his lips gently, making sure to remind him, he cared. And whispers, “What would you like Altair?” Altair lets out a long-ragged breath, and bucks his hips, he was begging. But Malik would make him say it, “What do you need Altair?” Altair groans, “PLEASE, PLEASE FUCK ME!” Malik smiles, and slides his fingers along Altair’s inner thigh, cupping is balls. He stuck two fingers in the man’s mouth, letting him wet them himself, he would fuck him without lube.  
Seeing as they had been sweating a shit ton, and would just have to prepare him thoroughly. He took the fingers out watching saliva fall from Altair’s mouth, and kneeled between his legs. He let his first finger slowly slide in to the knuckle, and curled it, trying to stretch him. Letting him relax and get used to the finger, then Gently slid the other in. Sliding them out, he fingers fucks him, and lets them curl. Altair’s body jumps when he presses on his prostate, and Malik continues to do this until Altair is moaning like he’s in heat. Malik looks up at his face, and sees his eyes are closed, but mouth is open. He stands and takes his legs and throws them over his shoulders, spitting on his dick, he makes sure its properly wet before thrusting into him. Malik closes his eyes, and gasps in pleasure. He was enveloped in his hot ass milking at his cock.  
Pulling out finally, he grips the other man’s leg,  
And thrusts hard, earning a hard groan from Altair. He began at a slow pace, but let his body hit Altair’s hard. As a heat began low in his belly, his pace quickened, and all they could hear was their own bodies slapping together and moans syncing. Soon he could feel Altair’s ass tightening around his cock as he came, and after a few more thrusts, Malik’s body was engulfed in a pure white hot orgasm. Malik almost collapsed to the floor, but remembered he needed to untie Altair first. Untying him, the man clung to him, arms wrapping around his neck. Malik spread the pallet as best as he could without being choked, and laid the man down onto it. He watched him as he fell asleep, and then turned onto his side and looked up at the cave. He loved Altair, but it did not come lightly. For years, he had suffered and hated the man for getting his brother killed, and still had nightmares of the day it happened. But today was just another day, he must remember take it slow, smiling, he curled up to Altair and fell asleep himself. 


End file.
